Until We Meet Again
by xoAngelsEternityxo
Summary: When Kukai leaves for Junior High, Yaya can't help but feel sad. Why does she have these strange feelings for Kukai? And when she finally figures out why, will she have enough time to tell Kukai her true feelings? Yaya's POV - Yaya x Kukai


**Until We Meet Again…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara! I'm simply doing this for fun. Also, this was just inspired by episode... 26, I think? I wrote this a LONGG time ago, back when I liked Yaya and Kukai. Personally, I like Utau and Kukai now;) Haha. Anyways, enjoy!! _[[ and, I'm hoping to write a story on Kukai and Utau (possibly Yaya) soon~ ]]_ Oh, and sorry if the ending was rushed... D=

* * *

This was it. Kukai was finally graduating, and I couldn't help but feel… sad. But deep inside, I knew he would always visit us–Guardians–however, my heart just felt _horrible_.

I watched him walk up to the stage to receive his certificate from the principal. My heart burned with sadness. Why? Last year, when I watched the previous graduates grab their certificates, I didn't feel like crying. This year… This year was completely different. _Kukai_ was leaving.

I noticed him looking towards my direction, and I tried my best to smile. Yet, I saw his expression. It was worried, shocked… and a little dispirited. Had I made him like that? Was he upset with _**me**_ because I wasn't like my normal self?

The ceremony ended, and school was finally over. I hurriedly ran back to class, grabbed my things, and was about to leave when I bumped into someone.

"Yaya?" I looked up, and saw Amu. She was looking worried, and I couldn't blame her. I was pretty sure tears were streaming down my face. "Yaya, what's wrong?" She gripped my shoulders, and I couldn't help but look away from her, "You can tell me everything."

"Amu-chi…" I mumbled, my voice all cracked up from crying, "K- Kukai's graduated… He won't be a Guardian anymore…"

"Oh… so that's it…" Amu crouched down, looking at my red face. She tilted her head, and smiled, "I know you two were good friends, but he'll visit us. I'm sure of it."

I nodded, because I knew if I said anything else, I would've started crying again.

"Anyway, let's go. We're holding a small party for Kukai in the Royal Garden, and Yaya… I think he'll want to say an official goodbye to you."

"Okay…" I gripped my backpack tightly, and started walking with Amu to the Royal Garden. A part of me still felt upset and part of me didn't even want to _see_ Kukai. I stopped, and so did Amu.

"Yaya?"

"Amu-chi… I don't want to go see Kukai…" I tightened my grip on my backpack, unsure if I should really tell this to Amu, but I trusted her like my very own sister.

"E- Eh?!"

"It's just… I have this horrible feeling in me. I don't want to cry in front of him either. There's a burning sensation in my heart, and… it's so painful." I crouched down, covering my face again. Tears started coming out of my eyes, and down my cheeks, "I mean, he's _leaving_! I won't see him in school anymore, a- and… he probably doesn't even care about how I feel right now!"

"Yaya…" Amu helped me up, and sat with me on a bench. She let me weep without asking me any questions for a minute. She stared at something far off in the distance, and then she asked, "Yaya… Do you like Kukai…?"

My heart stopped. Was Amu right? Did I really like Kukai? At first, I questioned the thought, and then I laughed about it. I mean, we hung out a lot, but he had so many fan girls that… I thought for a moment… Kukai was so funny… sweet… and cute. He was great at soccer, and he made me feel happy whenever we hung out with each other. I enjoyed his company, a lot. And we always teased each other. I always wanted him to notice me… My eyes widened, as I cupped my mouth, _**Oh… my…**_

"I- I think… I do like Kukai… Amu-chi…" I dropped my head down, and started weeping again, "But he'll be leaving soon… He'll be leaving for Junior High, and we won't be with each other anymore! I'll miss him so much, Amu-chi! I will! I just wish he'd know how I feel!"

"Yaya…"

I stopped weeping; my mouth opened with shock, _**No… It can't be…**_ I looked up, and I didn't see Amu beside me anymore. The person beside me was, "Kukai…"

"I- I didn't think you'd express your feelings that much…" I saw his eyes, filled with shock and then with relief, "I'm glad."

My mind was in circles. Did Kukai just say he was _glad_? "W- Why…? Why are you so happy that I'm sad to see you _gone_?! Are you that happy to see my depression?!"

"N- No! That's not what I meant!" Kukai was flailing his arms; his face was surprised, "I- I meant… well… I'm glad you like me…"

"H- Huh?"

"I like you, too, Yaya…" He grinned at me sheepishly, and–I swear–I heard a small snort from him, "I mean, I always thought you'd like someone else. Someone your own age. I love your innocent smile, and your laugh. It's cute."

I smiled happily, "Kukai…"

He hugged me, and–without hesitation–I hugged back. The two of us sat there, in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

A minute later, I broke the hug, and looked into Kukai's eyes, "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you. But I'll come visit," He smirked, "I'll visit you every day once I get settled with school." He got up, "Anyway… until we meet again, Yaya…"

As he started walking, I felt myself get up from my seat, and grab his hand. He stopped, stared me into my eyes, and looked at me, "Yaya…"

"Aren't we holding a small party for you…?" I muttered, looking away from his eyes.

He smirked, leaning down towards me, until our foreheads almost touched, "That was just so Hinamori could lead you out here, and let me tell you my feelings."

"T- Then… if we're not having a party… then… we could hold our own…" I felt heat come up my cheeks, as he looked into my eyes.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but…" I smiled up at him, "I just want to be with you, Kukai…"

He hugged me, "Okay."


End file.
